Behind These Hazel Eyes
by steramystilen
Summary: [My summary writing skills are atrocious.] Oneshot. Yamato marries Sora, causing deep sadness for one of his best friends. Onesided Taito, and very vague mentioning of Sorato.


Author Note: I didn't think I would post this fan fiction up, since the song-fics I write tend to be for my personal enjoyment. Somehow, while I was talking to my friend about oneshots, I had the impulse to post this. So, after completing all assignments due tomorrow (or today to be exact, since it is 12:36), I finally went through this, edited a bit more, and then posted.

Summary: (I suck at these) Basically, Yamato marries Sora, but Taichi is not happy. Sorato, and one-sided Taito. One-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, nor the song _Behind These Hazel Eyes_. It belongs to Kelly Clarkson.

**"Behind These Hazel Eyes"**

The bride and groom were finally happily married. They were finally man and wife. This caused reason for great celebration, and why shouldn't it? Everyone knew that they would end up getting married. Ah, yes. Yamato and Sora The perfect couple. Yet, not everyone had hoped that this would happen. In fact, someone lost in the crowd had prayed that this day would not come, that this day would never have to pass. And that person was Taichi Yagami.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong_

Taichi couldn't understand how this happened. He thought Yamato cared about him. He thought that they could actually be together.

_Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

He thought Yamato loved him.

_Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on  
_

He should have known that all the hopes and dreams he held for a future together would be crushed and shattered.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one_

After all, wasn't it just so obvious that he could never be with Yamato? That Yamato loved Sora? And that Yamato would never give her up just to make him happy, no matter how close their friendship?

_Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
_

He knew that Yamato would never intentionally hurt him. They were best friends. Yamato had been the only one who could get to him, the only one who truly understood him, the only one who…made him feel safe.

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life_

That day Yamato told him he was engaged to Sora was the worst day of his life. He felt his entire world shatter right before his eyes.

No, wait. It wasn't his world that shattered. His world, or in more specific terms, his life, was still intact. He could still go on living it. It was just his heart that had suddenly been torn apart, ripped into pieces. His soul, crushed and destroyed.

_  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside_

And now, he was drowning in the crushed remains of them. Who would have thought? Taichi? Depressed? The two being together was like trying to force two North poles together.

_'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on  
_

But right now wasn't the time for jokes, at least, not for him. His friends were all laughing together, but he couldn't join them. He just couldn't.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one  
_

This was too much. He couldn't stay for the dinner party afterwards. Not when…not when he couldn't have _him_. Slowly, he made his way to the door, but before he exited the church, he took one last look at Yamato.

_Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
_

Somehow, their eyes met, and Taichi thought he saw a flicker of remorse in those pulchritudinous sapphire eyes. But the next second, it was gone, vanished without a trace.

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore..._

Sighing, he made his way out of the church and got into his car. He inserted the key and began driving away, his dead eyes staring blankly at the road, no longer able to cry those tears that once guided him home.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

If only there was some way to make it so that the marriage had never happened.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

But it was too late now. It was already done.


End file.
